1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to garment hangers. More particularly, this invention relates to garment hangers with size indicators affixed thereto.
2. State of the Art
To accommodate garments supported by hangers in an orderly manner, it has become commonplace to affix an indicator (commonly referred to as a “sizer”) to the garment hanger. The indicator identifies some attribute of the supported garment which is typically the size, although quantity, color, or other attribute can be identified. To accommodate various types of hangers available in the industry, numerous indicators have been developed in a variety of sizes and shapes. In addition, to avoid the risk of injury to a child that may possibly tamper with the hanger and choke on the indicator, numerous mounting arrangements have been developed that are resistant to such tampering, yet provide for removal of the indicator and thus reuse of the hanger.
Most of the sizers actually utilized in the art are known as “top-sizers” or “side-sizers” and are provided in conjunction with plastic webs provided on plastic hangers. Top-sizers are typically used on hangers having integral plastic hooks with webs extending from the top of the hook as shown, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,354 to Marshall et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,437 to Zuckerman, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,276 to Marshall et al. Side-sizers, likewise are used on hangers having integral plastic hooks with the web extending between the plastic hook and the hanger cross-bar as shown, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,995 to Zuckerman, U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,746 to Gouldson, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,744 to Olk et al.
While it would also be desirable to provide sizers on hangers utilizing metal hooks, to date, commercially, such sizers have not been successful. Some such sizers have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,773 to Batts et al. discloses a sizer system for a hanger that has a header portion which receives a metal hook. An annular boss extends from the header portion of the hanger and receives the metal hook. The indicator (tally) is passed over the hook and fitted over the annular boss utilizing an interference fit. This interference fit enables the indicator to be removeably attached to the header portion to provide for reuse of the hanger. However, this interference fit is difficult to control and thus does not provide adequate resistance to tampering, and thus poses child-safety issues.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,887 to Bond et al. discloses a side-sizer system for a hanger that has a plastic body which receives a metal hook. A support post extends from the body and receives the metal hook. The size indicator is fitted over a mounting rib that extends between the top of the hanger body and the support post. The size indicator is removed by a special tool, and thus is resistant to child tampering yet provides for reuse of the hanger. However, the structure of the mounting rib, which extends from the top of the hanger body to the support post, is not part of existing standard-type hanger designs, is relatively complex and difficult to mold, and thus adds significant manufacturing costs to the hanger assembly.
Thus, there remains a need in the art to provide an indicator for a standard-type wire hook garment hanger where the indicator is inexpensive to manufacture, and also provides resistance to child tampering while allowing for removal of the indicator.